1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to paint spray assemblies. More particularly, the present invention pertains to agitators for use with paint spray assemblies. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to fluid operated agitators for paint spray systems and assemblies.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, today, metallic surfaces or bodies, such as automobile bodies, are painted by the spray application of paint thereonto. Generally, a pressurized fluid, and, usually, air is passed through a nozzle or gun which creates a suction or vacuum in a source of paint in communication with the nozzle or gun. The suction or vacuum draws the paint through the nozzle or gun which, in turn, aspirates the paint as it is applied to the metallic surface or body. Modern day paints and, in particular, those used in painting automobile surfaces, have metallic pigments suspended in a liquid. The pigments, because of their density or specific gravity have a strong tendency to settle out of suspension. Thus, large effort has been expended to develop suitable modes to keep the pigments uniformly suspended in the liquid. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,645; 2,846,123; 1,784,416; 3,173,584 and 1,733,724. However, the prior art is deficient in that the agitators are specifically adapted for use with cups or containers dimensioned to accomodate the specific agitator. Furthermore, the prior art systems are quite expensive. Thus, a major advance in the art would be provided by an inexpensive universal agitator. It is to this with which the present invention is concerned.